


The Next Life 下辈子

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Comfort, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Gen, Spn convention, Supernatural Creation Conventions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 当J2被粉丝问到“你们觉得如果两兄弟能选择的话，下辈子他们还会选择当这辈子这样的兄弟吗？”后J2的回答以及其它。关于Sam和Dean会怎么选择，是与壮太聊梗之后得出的最后结论，她在我纠结的时候点了某一集SPN一语惊醒梦中的我。SPN十周年贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 3





	The Next Life 下辈子

“Hi~我的问题是问Jared和Jensen的，我来自中国，中国有轮回转世的说法，所以我很好奇，你们觉得如果Sam和Dean可以选择下辈子的话，他们还会选择当兄弟吗？如果选择当兄弟会带来像这辈子一样的苦难和艰辛？”

Jared听完问题，抓住话筒的下半，表情严肃起来：“嗯……这是个好问题。”说着，他下意识地看向身边的Jensen。

Jensen认真地皱起眉毛，左手按住椅子调整了一下坐姿，认真地看着提问的迷妹：“那……他们还会记得这辈子的这些事情吗？”

“不，不会的，在中国的传说里，在转世之前，每个人都要喝一种药水，忘记上辈子的一切。我想问的是假如Sam和Dean在喝药水之前可以选择，他们会怎么选择。”

“如果再选择做兄弟会重新经历一遍这些事情啊……”Jared喃喃地重复着，目光与Jensen的交织在一起，很明显他们俩都在思考这个问题。

Jensen先打破了两人之间的眼神交流，看向刚刚提出问题的迷妹，说：“呃，这是个很难抉择的问题，我猜Winchester兄弟会在喝药水之前经历很艰难的选择。但是……我觉得他们还是会选择做兄弟。”

“It's a Terrible Life.”方才还低着脑袋的Jared突然来了一句。

下面的粉丝们尖叫起来，Jensen反应过来是第四季Sam和Dean变成普通人的那一集。“Winchester兄弟是专门吸引Supernatural力量的体质。”他笑着说，“所以他们还是继续当兄弟比较好，谁知道如果他们分开，说不定哪天Michael就突然出现在Dean的公司的茶水间里对他说：‘You are the vessel.’然后Dean就糊里糊涂地说了Yes呢。”

粉丝们笑起来，表示赞同。等到下面安静下来之后，Jensen微笑了一下：“嗯，是的，我觉得即使他们变成普通人，也会有可能遇上那些超自然力量，所以如果想保险的话，还是做兄弟比较好，你知道的，看护彼此的后背。”

“我同意Jensen的话，”Jared也认真下来，说，“Sam和Dean...他们会想让彼此过上那种apple pie life，但是现实就像It's a Terrible Life那集一样，他们还是会遇到超自然的力量，而如果他们选择不再当兄弟，那时他们就会是真真正正的孤身一人了。Sam和Dean不会愿意这样的情形发生在对当身上。”

Jensen点点头表示赞同，迷妹似乎露出了一个欣慰的笑容，然后向他们俩道谢。

“谢谢你。”Jared和Jensen笑着说。

————————————————————

“结束喽，又要回片场去了。”走在长长的宾馆走廊上，Jensen伸了个懒腰，“下一集剧本你也看了吧？你觉得Sam的走向怎么样？”

Jared跟在Jensen后面，没有回答，估计是没听到Jensen的问题。Jensen明白，这家伙又在思考迷妹的哪个问题了，他总是这样。

不过他自己也一样，他想等回到房间之后再好好思考一下那个来自中国的迷妹的问题。

“你会吗，Jensen？”

Jared突然没头没脑地来了这么一句，Jensen没反应过来，他扭头，“什么？会什么？”

“我是说，如果有她讲的‘下辈子’，你还会选择这辈子这样的生活吗？”Jared没看Jensen，自顾自地看着宾馆走廊的地毯。

Jensen愣了一下，没想到Jared在想这个。

“我不知道诶，Jay，”Jensen把视线转回长长的走廊，“大家都说，应该多体验不一样的生活呢。

“但是，如果转世的时候，会抹去这辈子的记忆，我猜再来一次也没什么不好的。”

是啊，再来一次没什么不好的。

“除了你，我再想不到让其它任何人陪我度过过去的十年，Jared，我猜未来亦是如此。”

Jared咧开嘴笑了。

“我也是，Jensen。”

————————————————————

“什么？下辈子？”

Dean难以置信地问上帝，他这几分钟内接受的信息有点多，首先是Chuck竟然是上帝，其次是上帝竟然问他们下辈子还想不想做兄弟。

“我以为死后是等着上天堂或者下地狱的？”Sam疑问。

Chuck点点头：“理论上是的，不过其实天堂很无聊的，而你们两个就算上了天堂，过的日子也不过是你们年轻时的生活，加上你们这辈子也的确做了点事。所以，我打算给你们破个例。选择一下吧：下辈子还当兄弟，再像你们已经经历过的这样过一辈子，或者下辈子不再是兄弟，是天南地北的陌生人，过着普通的美国生活。做出选择之后，我会抹去你们的一切记忆，保证你们的下辈子不受以前的记忆的影响。”

“所以你是说如果我们还当兄弟的话会再次经历一遍这辈子的那些乱七八糟的事情？”Dean皱着眉，问。

Chuck露出一个无可奈何的表情：“抱歉，孩子，Everything comes with a price.”

“You with me, Sammy?”

“You know it, Dean.”

Chuck目送着两个已经抹去一切记忆，未曾受一丝污染和伤害的灵魂离开自己身边，走向他们的下辈子，微笑着叹息了一声，就像那种人们看到至美的艺术品会发出的叹息那样。

Chuck已经记不清是第多少次在这两个灵魂面前提供这两个选项了。

而每次，他们的选择都是这个。

都是兄弟。

END


End file.
